Tree Hill Family
by KaleyMartin
Summary: Follow the trials and tribulations of Brulian, Naley, and Leyton as they find themselves back in Tree Hill with new lives to look after, new buisnesses to start, and friendships to rekindle. Summary credit: AffinityFrequency
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Brooke and Julian. The characters belong to Mark Schwan and the creaters of _One Tree Hill._

A/N: I will be writing from each family's POV and also I know Karen's Cafe wasn't reopened when Brooke and Julian were engaged.* **Please Review and tell me what you think! Ideas would be great to have incase of a writer's block! ***

~**Brooke and Julian**~

Brooke woke up on a Saturday morning. She loved waking up next to the love of her life. She was engaged to Julian Baker and her life couldn't be better. When she looked to her left, she saw he had woken up.

"Hey beautiful." Julian told Brooke.

"Hi." She said.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Nothing about to get ready to go to the cafe." She replied.

Julian just stared at Brooke and her hand.

"What?" she asked.

"That ring looks hot on you." He told her.

"I know." Brooke said playfully.

Then, Julian took Brooke in his embrace and began to kiss her. Brooke smiled and then giggled.

"I gotta go to work, but I'll see you later." She said as she winked at him as she left the room.

Julian just grinned his illegal grin and got up to get dressed.

~ **1 hour later**~

When Brooke took the customer's order at the bar at Karen's Cafe someone walked into Karen's Cafe.

"Welcome to Karen's Cafe" Brooke said with a smile even though she wasn't facing toward the door.

"Brooke Davis working at Karen's Cafe again?" two familar voices said behind her.

Brooke turned around and smiled from ear to ear when she saw Lucas and Peyton standing in the door way of the cafe.

"Oh my goodness," Brooke exclaimed as she ran over to them giving both of them huge hugs, "what are you two doing here? I was beginning to think you two fell off the face of the Earth."

Lucas and Peyton laughed, "No Brooke, we've just been traveling alot."

"That's why I've only been emailing you, we have no cell phone service in the middle of the ocean." Peyton told her with a giggle.

Brooke smiled and asked " Where's Sawyer?"

"Right here!" Sawyer exclaimed from behind Peyton.

"Oh my,"Brooke said, "you've gotten so big!" She said as she hugged Sawyer for the first time in 5 years.

"Yeah." Sawyer said as she broke the hug from Brooke.

"Well, I think I'm going to leave with Sawyer so you two can catch up. Oh and good job on re-opening Karen's Cafe with Haley, Brooke. It looks really good in here. Come on Sawyer, wanna go see where dad spent most of his time when he was a kid?" Lucas said

"Yeah!" Sawyer exclaimed and she took her daddy's hand and they gave Peyton a goodbye kiss and hug.

"Bye Aunt Brooke" Sawyer yelled as they were leaving.

"Bye Sawyer!" Brooke yelled back.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and smiled.

"Nice to have you back P. Sawyer." Brooke said.

"Nice to be back B. Davis." Peyton said.

Peyton looked at Brooke and then said," So, now it's time for you to catch me up on all things happening in Tree Hill."

"I can do that." Brooke smiled.

Brooke clocked out and then her and her best friend walked out of Karen's Cafe and began to walk the streets of Tree Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

~**The girls**~

Brooke and Peyton walked out the door of Karen's Cafe, and Peyton looked at Brooke and smiled.

"I'm glad to be back home. Being in the middle of nowhere just didn't feel right." She said.

"I'm glad you're home."

"So no more _Clothes Over Bros_?" Peyton asked.

"No, thanks to Victoria, it's no longer here in Tree Hill." Brooke said.

"Wow, no shock that Victoria was behind it, but I am going to miss you're clothes. They were always what kept me in style." Peyton said with a smile and laughed.

"Yeah, I know!" Brooke said as her and Peyton laughed in unison.

"So what's up with this?" Peyton asked grabbing Brooke's hand observing her engagement ring.

"Yeah, about that.." Brooke said nervously.

"Brooke, I'm happy for you. Julian is nothing to me anymore. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you." Peyton said.

Brooke was so relieved to hear those words come out of her best friends mouth.

"Good," Brooke said with a huge smile on her face,"because I think this is the happiest I've ever been. Ever!" Brooke said.

"Well good!" Peyton said.

"What is this? Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer Scott reunion?" A familar voice sounded behind them.

"Haley James Scott, come here," Peyton exclaimed as she pulled Haley in for a hug,"what are you doing?"

"Nothing just taking Lydia out for a walk. Nathan and Jamie went to the Rivercourt and it looked like a nice day, and I didn't want to spend it inside." Haley said.

"Well how about you spend it with us too." Brooke said.

"Sounds perfect." Haley said.

"So Haley James has two kids now?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, Haley James has two kids. This is Lydia Bob Scott." Haley said.

"She is beautiful Haley." Peyton said.

"Thank you Peyton. So, how are you and Luke and baby Sawyer?" Haley asked.

"Good, Luke's good, I'm good, and so is Sawyer, but she's no longer a baby." Peyton said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"It's been five years Haley. Five years since she was born." Peyton said.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Haley asked.

"As serious as I'll ever be." Peyton said.

All the girls laughed and were having a great time together catching up.

~**Lucas and Sawyer**~

"Where are we going daddy?" Sawyer asked from the backseat.

"You'll see right about now." Lucas said as he pulled up beside the place where he spent all his time in Tree Hill.

When Lucas and Sawyer got out of the car, Sawyer was asking many questions. She was so confused about why this place meant so much to her dad. Lucas looked around, he touched the basketball goals which were still the same exact ones he had used since he was in highschool. He leaned down to touch the concrete ground where some of his greatest games in Tree Hill had been played. He was starting to get emotional then he walked over to the bleachers where Mouth would always sit and be the announcer for all the games Lucas and his friends would play on the Rivercourt. Suddenly a familiar Range Rover pulled up behind Lucas's car.

"What are you doing here? This is my place now." Nathan said in a joking voice.

"Uncle Lucas!" The now 11 year old Jamie ran up to his favorite Uncle to give him a hug.

"J-Luke! Wait are you sure you're Jamie Scott? The Jamie Scott, I know is about 6 years old and is about this tall." Lucas said as he put his hand alittle above Sawyer's height.

"I'm positive!" Jamie said as he shot the basketball from the three-point line and the ball went in nothing-but-net.

"Now you know I'm you're nephew." Jamie said.

"I thought so." Lucas said as he proudly smiled toward Jamie.

"Well J-Luke, this is you're cousin, Sawyer Scott. Last time you saw her we were leaving Tree Hill" Lucas said to Jamie.

Jamie and Sawyer began to play around with the basketball and Lucas sat on the bleachers with Nathan.

"So how you been little brother?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Pretty good. Since you've been away Haley and I had another kid." Nathan told Lucas.

"Really? Let me see Nate." Lucas always knew Nathan had a picture of his kids either in his wallet which was always with him or in his back pocket.

Nathan pulled out a picture of his baby girl smiling and then he smiled.

"Nate, she's beautiful. Of course she got her looks from her mom." Lucas said joking with him.

"Oh trust me I know." Nathan said.

"I missed you Luke. Tree Hill just wasn't really the same without you. Not seeing you at the rivercourt, or around town. It just felt different, like a big part of the heart of the town was gone when Peyton and you left." Nathan said.

"I missed you too Nate," Lucas said as he looked at his little brother, " and don't worry the heart is whole again because we are coming back to Tree Hill for good and never leaving again without you,Hales, Jamie, Lydia, Brooke, and Julian."

Nathan and Lucas hugged and then watched their kids play basketball. The both were so happy to see how well their kids had gotten along so quickly. Lucas and Nathan were standing there reminising in the old times. Thinking about the first time they played each other on that court, the other times they played, and the night after the senior party before they all went to college. Once it began to get dark they all left. Lucas looked in this rearview mirrow and saw the lights shining on the Rivercourt.

"Goodnight Rivercourt, I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas whispered so softly only he himself could hear what he said as the left the court for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

~**Nathan and Haley**~

"Nathan can you set the table? Everybody is coming over tonight for dinner. It's Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer's welcome back party." Haley asked Nathan.

"Sure, no problem Hales." Nathan yelled to Haley as he ran down the stairs.

"So did you have a good day today Hales?" Nathan asked as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I had a great day, how was the Rivercourt." Haley asked.

"It was great. Got to see a familiar face again."

"Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Yep." Nathan said with a smile.

"I'm so glad they're back." Haley said.

"Me too." Nathan said.

Nathan kept going back and forth to the cabinets to the table. After about 15 minutes, he finally finished and turned on the T.V. When he turned it on, the Tree Hill news was on. Mouth was giving his sports broadcast. Nathan watched as his friend was talking on the screen. Nathan couldn't believe how far all of his friends and him had come since high school. Brooke Davis a worldwide clothing designer, Lucas a famous author, Peyton owning a record label, Haley a famous singer, and him a professional athlete.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong _the doorbell chimmed as the first guest rang it.

"Nathan can you." Haley started to say.

"Already got it Haley." Nathan told her.

"Hi Brooke." Nathan said to the brunette girl at his door.

"Hello Mr. Scott." Brooke said with a smile.

"Hey Julian." Nathan said.

"Hey Nathan." Julian replied.

"Come in and make yourselves at home." Nathan told the couple.

"Always," Brooke said," I'm gonna go see if Haley needs any help."

"Ok." Julian said as he kissed Brooke.

"Hello there Betty Crocker." Brooke said to the busy woman in the kitchen.

"Hi Brooke, how are you?" Haley said as she hugged her friend.

"I'm good and you?" Brooke said.

"Great except I could use some help. Want to help?" Haley asked.

"Sure what do you need me to do? Just keep me away from the stove. I wouldn't want a repeat of last Thanksgiving tonight." Brooke said as her and Haley laughed.

"How about you mash the potatoes?" Haley asked.

"Sounds perfect." Brooke said.

The girls continued to laugh in the kitchen. On the other hand, in the living room, it was pretty quiet. Julian didn't really have much in common with the guys in Tree Hill. Nathan at least tried to make an effort to try and include Julian in things. Nathan thought Julian was a good guy and glad he made Brooke so happy. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

"Nathan.." Haley began to say again.

"I got it Hales." Nathan said.

"Saved by the bell." Nathan whispered to himself as he looked outside to see his brother that he had so may similarities with unlike Julian.

"Nate," Lucas said as he walked in the house," nice place you got here. Where's Hales at?" He asked.

"In the kitchen." Nathan said.

"Peyton Sawyer Scott, nice to see you again." Nathan said.

"Nice to see you too. Looking good Nate." Peyton said in a joking tone.

"I know you still want me Peyton." Nathan teased her.

"You know it." Peyton teased back while hugging him.

"Nice to see you again Sawyer." Nathan said.

Sawyer hugged Nathan and then they all went in the living room.

"Julian, nice to see you man." Lucas said as he shook Julian's hand.

"You too Lucas." Julian replied.

"Hi Julian." Peyton told Julian.

"Hi Peyton. Nice to see you." Julian said.

"Yeah, you too" Peyton replied.

"I'm Sawyer." Sawyer told Julian.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm." Julian said as he got cut-off by the little girl.

"Julian." Sawyer said.

Julian smiled and nodded.

"Well, look at you Haley James." Lucas said.

Haley turned around.

"Luke," Haley exclaimed as the leaped into his arms," it's so good to see you again."

"You too Hales! Look at you, you look great!" Lucas told his best friend.

"Thank you!" Haley said.

"Hey Brooke. You look pretty good too." Lucas said as he hugged Brooke.

"You too Luke." Brooke replied.

Everyone gathered in the dining room and sat down. Nathan at the end of the table with Haley to his left, Lydia beside Haley, Brooke beside Lydia, Julian beside Brooke, Lucas beside Julian, Peyton beside Lucas, Sawyer beside Peyton, and Jamie beside Peyton and his dad.

"Hales this looks wonderful." Lucas said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone put their food on their plates and everybody's mouths were so filled with food they barely talked and only really exchanged glances.

Suddenly, Peyton and Lucas broke the silence.

"We're so happy to be back," Peyton and Lucas told everyone," and actually we have some news, we're pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

~**Brooke and Julian~**

"I can't believe it," Brooke said to Julian," she's pregnant again!"

"Yeah? What's so wrong with that Brooke?" Julian asked Brooke since she didn't seem to be very happy pacing back and forth in the bedroom.

"Julian, do you not remember what she put us through the last time? We didn't even think she would be breathing right now! There is no telling what might happen now!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke, I know but.." Julian could barely even get that much out before Brooke cut him off.

"I mean I'm happy for them. I just don't want to lose my best friend Julian. I thought I lost her last time. I don't want to feel that way ever again." Brooke said as she began to cry.

"Baby, everything is going to be ok. I'm sure Peyton and Lucas have talked about this. Everything will be fine." Julian told Brooke as he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.

~**Nathan and Haley~**

"Oh my goodness," Haley said," this is so exciting! Another baby for Lucas and Peyton!"

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Nathan said as he washed the dishes his wife made him wash.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Just that I was excited, but then I remembered what happend the last time Peyton got pregnant and she had Sawyer." Nathan said to his wife.

Haley frowned.

"Yeah." Haley said sadly.

"I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy for them, but there is no telling what Luke is thinking right now. He's probably so freaked out right now thinking about everything that might happen to Peyton." Nathan told Haley.

Nathan walked over to Haley and kissed her.

"I love you Haley James and I'm glad that I didn't have to feel the way I think Luke feels right now with Peyton when you were pregant with Jamie or Lydia." He said to Haley.

" I love you too Nathan." Haley said as she turned the kitchen light off and walked up the stairs to her bedroom to get a good night's sleep.

**~ Lucas and Peyton~**

"Peyton Scott I love you." Lucas said as he kissed Peyton on the cheek.

"I love you too Luke." she told him.

"Lucas, I know you're scared, but please just smile. Everyone else tonight was so happy." Peyton said to Lucas.

"Peyton, I don't know really what I'm feeling, I don't know if I'm happy, sad, angry, scared, or anxious. I just don't want anything happening to you like last time." He told her.

"Lucas, nothing is going to happen to me. I got through my pregnancy with Sawyer and I can do it with this baby too." She told Lucas and she kissed him and turned off her bedside lamp.

Lucas stayed up reading his book as he looked down at Peyton. When he saw her, she had her hand on his chest and her other hand on her stomach. She was smiling. Lucas couldn't help but smile too.

"I love you Peyton" Lucas said ask he kissed her forehead, turned off his light, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Brooke and Julian~**

~Brooke~

"Julian, I'm going to Peyton's house! See ya in a little bit!" Brooke screamed as she walked out the door.

Brooke jumped into her car and turned the keys in the ignition and began to drive to Peyton and Lucas's home. She pulled up and saw the well kept facade of the home. She loved the quaint feel of the home when she went up the front steps. She rang the doorbell and Peyton answered the door with a friendly smile.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton said with her smile.

"Hey Peyton," Brooke said returning the smile," I have something to ask you."

"Anything." Peyton said.

"Will you be my maid of honor in my wedding," Brooke said with a curious look on her face," I was your maid of honor, but I was also Haley's and it was such a hard decision. I don't want to hurt Haley's feelings though when I tell her I picked you."

Peyton giggled," Thank you Brooke, I would be honored, but if it's really hard for you to pick how about me and Hales be co- maid of honors. If that would make you feel better about your decision."

"Really," Brooke asked in a questioning tone," you won't be angry?"

"No Brooke!" Peyton said to her Brooke.

"YAY!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Get out of here crazy and go tell Haley." Peyton said laughing.

"Fine!" Brooke said as she hugged her best friend and walked out the door.

~Julian~

Julian stepped out of the shower and put on his clothes. He quickly dried his hair and went out to his truck. He jumped in and was off. He pulled into Haley and Nathan's driveway, and went up to the massive doors and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Julian." Nathan said as he answered the door.

"Hey Nathan, I came to talk to you." Julian said.

"Ok, what did you need to talk about?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you would want to be my best man. I mean you have probably been my closest friend here in Tree Hill." Julian replied.

"Yeah man, I'd be honored." Nate said to Julian.

"Thanks, also I was wondering if Jamie would also want to be in the wedding. He has also been one of the closest people to me in Tree Hill." Julian asked.

"Yeah I'm sure he'd love to do it." Nathan told Julian.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go," Julian told Nathan," gotta go do some stuff for a new commercial."

"Awesome, see ya later." Nathan said to Julian as Julian walked out the door.

**~Nathan and Haley~**

"Julian is actually not that wierd once you get to know him." Nathan told Haley as he had shut the door once Julian left.

"I told you Nathan Scott!" Haley said in an I-told-you so tone.

"Yes Haley, you did." Nathan responded.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." Haley yelled to Nathan

Haley walked throught the kitchen to the front doors and opened them.

"Hey Brooke!" Haley said in a happy tone as she hugged her friend then motioned for her to come inside.

Brooke sat down on the couch and Haley took the seat beside her.

" Whats up?" Haley asked her friend.

"I wanted to ask if you'll be my co-maid of honor? With Peyton?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yes Brooke, I'd be honored!" Haley said as she hugged Brooke.

"Yay, now I have my two best friends in my wedding!" Brooke replied with excitement.

~20 mintues later~

"Bye Brooke." Haley screamed out the door as Brooke hopped into her car.

"Now we're both in the wedding." Nathan told Haley.

"Were you eavesdropping, Nathan Scott?" Haley questioned.

"Yes I was Haley James." Nathan replied.

Nathan took Haley in his embrace and looked down at his beautiful wife.

"I love you, you goof." Nathan said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you too Nathan." Haley said as she was kissed by Nathan.

**~Peyton and Lucas~**

Lucas was standing in the kitchen cooking a nice breakfast. You could smell the aroma all through the house. Peyton walked into the kitchen scratching her head and yawning.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Lucas told his wife.

"Hi." Peyton said as she kissed Lucas.

"Breakfast for Peyton Sawyer Scott." Lucas said as he handed Peyton the plate of food.

"Thanks Luke." Peyton replied to Lucas.

"I smelled breakfast and I came running!" Sawyer exclaimed as she ran into the room stopped in front of Lucas and was jumping up and down waiting for her delicious plate of food.

"Yay!" Sawyer exclaimed as Lucas handed her the plate.

"Please be careful." Lucas asked his daughter.

"I know, I know." Sawyer replied to her father.

Lucas grabbed his plate and joined his two favorite ladies at the kitchen table. Everyone was laughing and playing around. This is how Lucas had always imagined his life like. Safe, Full of laughter, and with his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ 3 Weeks Later~**

**Brooke**

It was Brooke Davis and Julian Baker's wedding day. Julian had left the house that morning due to a strict rule that Brooke had about him not seeing her on their wedding day. Julian did as he was told and left the house that morning after kissing her on the head and left before she woke up. Brooke woke up and she felt Julian's side of the bed, nothing. She was happy that he did what he was told and she woke up. She walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to find her two maids of honors sitting on the barstools drinking their own cups of coffee.

"Finally woke up?" Peyton said as she sipped her coffee.

"How did you guys get in?" Brooke asked.

Peyton and Haley looked at each other and laughed.

"The key under the garden gnome." The girls said in unison and laughed.

"You've been gone for like 5 years and you still know where the key is?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Of course. You're lazy and I figured you didn't move it, and like I thought, you didn't." Peyton said.

"Thanks alot. Maybe I should consider Haley being my only maid of honor since my other one thinks I'm lazy." Brooke said in a kidding tone.

Peyton laughed and drank some more of her coffee.

"How are you two this morning?" Brooke asked Haley and Peyton.

"Great? How are you?" They asked the bride.

"Wonderful!" Brooke exclaimed.

Brooke was having fun with her best friends. Then, she began to get ready. Peyton and Haley got into their peach colored dresses. Brooke fixed her hair with the help on her friends and put in the diamond studded headband. They helped put the finishing touches on Brooke's makeup. Then, they put on Peyton and Haley's makeup and did their hair. Brooke looked into her closet and grabbed the dress bag on the hanger. They all began to get excited. Brooke carefully took out her one-of-a-kind dress and began to slip it on. Tears began to well up in Peyton and Haley's eyes.

"Look at you," Peyton said as she took Brooke's hand and spun her around," you look gorgeous."

"You really are a beautiful bride Brooke Davis." Haley said as she hugged her.

"Thanks you guys," Brooke said as she started to develop tears," we better not start crying then we will have to re-do all of our make-up."

The girls all started laughing and had a big group hug. They got into the limo they rented and were on their way to the church.

**~Julian~**

Julian quietly shut the door to try and not wake Brooke up. He got into his car and was on his way to Nathan's house. He was supposed to be meeting all the guys there, Nathan, Jamie, and Lucas. The three guys who would be standing up there with him today at the alter waiting for his dream girl to walk towards him. He pulled into the driveway and saw that Haley's car was already gone. He rang the doorbell and Nathan answered.

"Hey Julian, come on in. Jamie and me have been waiting for Luke and you to get here." Nate told Julian.

"Thanks Nathan, and Lucas isn't here?" Julian asked.

"No, but he just texted me and told me he was stopping somewhere and is on his way." Nathan replied.

"Alright." Julian said.

It was much easier for the guys to get ready. All they had to do was put on their tuxes, comb their hair and they were good to go. In Nathan's case he had a buzz cut, so he didn't even have to fix his hair. Lucas had pulled in the driveway, and they all began to get ready.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Nathan asked.

"Probably crying." Lucas said.

They all started laughing, even Jamie. They had a pretty good time hanging out together. They all sat around once they finished tying their ties. After about 20 minutes of watching _Sports Center_ they all got up, got into the car and were on their way to the church.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Everybody at the Ceremony~**

Brooke was in her room at the church taking pictures with her mom since her father wasn't there, like he had told her he was. Brooke stood there taking pictures with Victoria, and then she grabbed her maids-of-honor and began to take pictures and goof around with them. After about 5 minutes of taking pictures, Brooke Davis was ready to walk down the isle.

Julian was in his room taking pictures with his mom and dad. Then, Jamie, Nate, and Luke went over by Julian and took some pictures. The guys were sitting there talking about some stuff, then they walked out of the room to stand at the alter to wait for the girls and Brooke to walk down the isle towards them.

Julian stood at the alter with Nathan behind him, Jamie behind him, and Lucas behind Jamie. Suddenly, a song began to play, and Peyton walked out first. Haley followed behind Peyton and they walked up towards the alter. Then, the wedding march came on and Brooke appeared in the doorway. When she did Julian thought he was the luckiest guy in the world to be marrying a girl as beautiful and warm-hearted as Brooke. She walked down the isle with everybody staring at her and her dress. She finally stopped and Victoria gave her away. She them walked up the steps to join hands with Julian.

"We are gathered here today to join Brooke Davis and Julian Baker in holy matrimony." The minister spoke.

"Brooke and Julian have written their own vows to share with you today." He spoke again.

"Julian, you have changed my life ever since I first saw you. You have changed my life for the better even since we have been together. You love everything about life and you always see the best in people. For the rest of our lives, I'm going to try and see life from your eyes. Julian, you make me smile, laugh, and feel safe when I'm around you. You have such a great heart and you love everyone with it. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you."

"Brooke Davis, when I first saw you smiling I thought that girl is beautiful. Now, I see you today and I realize, you get more and more beautiful everday. You are so kind to others and you love everybody for who they are. No matter how badly that someone might have messed up in life. When we were dating, we had our issues, but we overcame them. I'm glad I could help you to let somebody in Brooke. You are the love of my life and my soul mate. I knew that ever since I saw you the first time doing that ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance in your store. I promise to love you til the day I die, and even after that."

Haley looked at Peyton and they both had tears in their eyes.

"Is there anybody here who thinks that this couple should no be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Don't nobody say nothin'" Skillz jumped up out of his seat and yelled.

Everybody started to laugh and Brooke and Julian looked at each other and smiled.

Brooke and Julian slid the rings onto each other's fingers.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister spoke.

Julian grabbed Brooke and kissed her. She was offically his wife now. They both couldn't be more happier. Brooke and Julian walked out the church. Nathan and Peyton locked arms and walked out. Then, Haley held Jamie's hand, and since Lucas didn't have anyone, Lucas locked arms with Haley and walked out with her and Jamie. They all then gathered in the reception area.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Reception~**

Haley looked around the room. She looked at all the gorgeous decorations hanging around from the ceiling and on the tables. She leened up against Nathan's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You look beautiful today Haley James." Nathan whispered in her ear and he kissed her.

"Thank you." replied Haley as she kissed him back.

Haley looked around the room and saw Jamie with Madison. She smiled. Jamie and Madison had a crush on each other and you could just tell when they were together. Haley was sad that her little man was growing up.

Lucas looked at Peyton and hugged her. They looked around the room and looked for Brooke and Julian.

"Where are they?" asked Peyton.

"They'll be here as soon as they can. I'm sure." Lucas replied.

All of a sudden, the DJ stopped the music that was playing.

"For the first time ever, I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Julian Baker!"

Everyone began to clap loudly and Julian grabbed Brooke's waist and they began to dance. Julian looked into Brooke's eyes.

"I love you Mrs. Baker." Julian spoke.

"I love you too." Brooke replied to Julian.

They kissed each other and the clapping began again. They looked at each other and smiled lovingly at each other.

After Brooke and Julian danced, it was the Father-Daughter, Mother-Son dance. Brooke's father didn't show up and Julian's dad danced with Brooke.

"It's his loss." Paul said to Brooke.

"Thank you." Brooke replied to Paul.

They smiled at each other as he spun her around in a circle.

After dancing, they all sat at the tables around the room. Peyton got up from her chair and stood in front of Brooke and Julian in the middle of the room. She tapped her glass lightly as she started her maid-of-honor speech.

"Brooke Davis has been my best friend since we were about 8 years old. We of course had our ups and downs through the years, and the high school love-triangles. Brooke and me have had our bad times, through physchos, killers, and our "wonderful" parents. On the other hand, I met Julian in L.A., and he came to Tree Hill to make my fiancee at the time, Lucas's, movie. Brooke and Julian met when Julian came to town. Today, we're here to celebrate them. Julian and Brooke are such a great couple, and are both two of the sweetest human-beings I've ever known. They balance each other out so well. That's what makes them so perfect for each other. Congratulations you two! I love you guys!"

When Peyton finished her speech everybody clapped. Peyton went to Brooke and gave her a hug and did the same to Julian. She walked over to Lucas were she was greeted with a kiss and a "good job Peyton." Suddenly, Haley got up and walked to the middle of the room in front of Brooke and Julian like Peyton had done minutes before.

"Wow, Brooke Davis, the first time I met Brooke she was the popular girl that everybody wanted to be, or to be friends with. When I hear the name Brooke Davis, I think, smart, pretty, friendly, and one of the greatest girls I've had the pleasure of being friends with. Julian came to town when he wanted to make a movie, but he ended up falling in love with one of the greatest girls in this town. Brooke and me have been friends for a while, but now she's my best friend. I love you Brooke, and congratulations to you too."

Haley walked over and hugged the bride and groom and walked past Nathan and kissed him on the cheek while he was on his way to make his speech for Brooke and Julian.

"Julian. When he first came to town I thought this guy is different. Most of the guys here in Tree Hill are into sports and more specifically basketball, but when Julian came to town, we realized he was different. He liked movies and films. I met Julian and I thought, this guys seems alright. Haley came home and she said 'you really just need to give him a chance.' So that's what I did. I started to try and hang out with Julian more. Once I did, I realized, this guy is pretty cool. Julian is definetely one of the nicest guys in Tree Hill, and Brooke is definetely one of the most popular and sweetest girls in Tree Hill. I've had the pleasure of being friends with both Julian and Brooke. I'm really happy for you guys, and I want you guys to know that Haley, Lucas, Peyton, and I are always here for you two. Congratulations."

Everybody made a huge appluase. Nathan's speech was a crowd-pleaser. He walked over to Brooke and Julian and hugged them.

Brooke got up and the single ladies all got behind her. She threw the bouquet and it landed right into Quinn's hands. Quinn looked around and smiled. Brooke was excited and ran over and hugged Quinn. Haley laughed and walked over to Quinn and hugged her after Brooke. Clay snapped pictures of Quinn and the colorful bouquet.

Everybody danced the night away and had an amazing time together.


	9. Chapter 9

*Brooke and Julian are away on their honeymoon for the next week. So, the Scott family has some time to hang out.

**~Nathan and Haley~**

"Hey Hales, me and Jamie are gonna go meet Luke at the rivecourt. We'll be back later okay?" Nathan informed his wife as he kissed her goodbye.

"Alright, be careful. I love you guys." Haley yelled at them as they were near the door.

"Love you too Haley." Nathan replied back.

"Love you too mom." Jamie yelled back.

Haley looked at Lydia and was playing with Lydia in her high chair. Haley then moved the high chair closer to where Haley could see her while she was playing her piano. She hadn't played it in a while, and she felt it was a good time. It was quiet, just Lydia and her, and she could actually sit down without having to clean. Lydia sat in amazement of her mother. She smiled and giggled when Haley started to sing along with the notes of the grand piano.

"Are you laughing at me? Are you laughing at mommy?" Haley said as she got off the small piano bench and tickled baby Lydia. Lydia giggled even louder and Haley smiled then sat back down to play more of her piano. It felt good to play again after a while.

**~Lucas and Peyton~**

"Peyton, where is my basketball?" Lucas screamed at Peyton as he looked in the closet of their bedroom for his old basketball.

"Should be in the closet, look on the top shelf." Peyton yelled back answering Lucas's question.

Lucas looked up and saw his old basketball. He reached up and took it down. He bounced it on the dark hardwood floors of their house.

"You found it I'm assming?" Peyton asked sarcastically standing in the doorway.

"Yes I found it." Lucas replied as he took Peyton in his embrace. He kissed her and then they let go.

"Well, you better get going if you're going to meet Jamie and Nate at the rivercourt on time." Peyton reminded Lucas.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lucas said as he grabbed the basketball off the bed and walked out the wooden front door.

**~Lucas and Nathan~**

"There he is, what's up Jamie Scott?" Lucas said as he high fived Jamie and then hugged him.

"Nothing much Uncle Lucas, just waiting for you." Jamie replied back to Luke.

"Little brother!" Lucas said as he walked over to Nathan and they did their handshake.

"How's it going Luke?" Nathan asked as they finished their handshake.

"Pretty good, you Nate?" Lucas asked,

"Good," Nathan replied back quicky," my baby girl knows how to walk now, so I'm not very excited about that. Before I know it, she'll probably be talking non-stop." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Probably, just like Sawyer. She loves to talk, hates to listen." Lucas replied to Nathan.

Nathan laughed and shot a three-point shot, and made it nothing-but-net.

"You still got it don't you?" Luke teased with Nate.

"You know it, but does this ball still have some magic left it in?" Nate questioned while taking Lucas's basketball.

"I don't know lets see." Luke said as he took the old basketball out of Nate's hands and threw it up in the air. It went through.

"Nice!" Nathan exclaimed as he went to get both of the balls.

Nathan and Lucas loved hanging out like old times. Only this time, they had families of their own. Jamie played along with Nathan and Lucas. Jamie loved being able to share moments like this with his Dad and Uncle Lucas.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Day**

**~Lucas and Peyton~**

"Good morning Peyton." Lucas whispered to his wife both of them laying in bed.

"Why hello there Lucas Scott," Peyton said as she leaned forward to kiss Lucas, "did you have fun with Nathan and Jamie last night?"

"Oh yeah, tons, it's just so great to be back and to be with them." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way." Peyton agreed as they both got out of bed.

Peyton exited their room and went to check on Sawyer. Lucas went to the closet to find something to wear for today. Peyton and Sawyer met up with Lucas in the kitchen as they all ate breakfast together. They all ate pancakes and laughed together.

"Hey Peyton, do you mind if I go and see somebody today?" Luke asked his wife not knowing if they had anything important to do today.

"No baby, why?" Peyton asked.

"Just needed to know. Want to see someone I haven't seen in a while." Lucas replied.

Once he finished his breakfast, Lucas washed the dishes and went outside to get into his car. He put the keys in and was off. He hadn't been down these roads in forever. He was trying to make sure he was going the right way. When he pulled up to the little house with the person on the front porch, Lucas knew right away that he was in the right place.

"Lucas Scott. What are you doing here?" the person asked from the porch.

"Just came to see my favorite coach. How you doing Whitey?" Lucas asked as he stepped up the steps to join Whitey on the porch.

Whitey tried to get up out of the old rocking chair, but Lucas bent over to give him a hug. Whiety was getting old. He still looked good for his age, but he was old. Whitey was probably close to 80 years old. Lucas knew there probably wasn't very much time left for Whitey, and that broke his heart.

"So how are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm doing great. How about you?" Whitey asked one of his favorite people.

"I'm great. Got a great wife, daughter, and a baby on the way. Life's great."

"That's good to hear son. A baby on the way, huh?" Whitey asked.

"Yep, kinda conserned considering what happened the last time." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying, but Peyton, Peyton is a strong woman. She always has been ever since high school. You know that. If anybody can get through something like that. It's that girl. You have a great wife Lucas. Don't be afraid." Whitey spoke.

"Ya know coach, you always make me smile. I could sit and talk with you all day long. Especially here." Lucas said.

They both looked around. Whitey live practically in the middle of nowhere. He was all alone and that's how he liked it. Where nobody could bother him. The only thing Whitey would want to change is to have Camilla with him. He knew he couldn't change that though.

Lucas and Whitey spent at least 2 hours together. Just talking.

"You are just like Keith." Whitey told Lucas.

"I like to think that. My Uncle Keith was one of the greatest men I ever knew." Lucas said.

"He would be so proud of you Lucas." Whitey replied.

"Thanks Whitey." Lucas replied softly.

Lucas hugged Whitey and told him he had to go before Peyton got angry. As Lucas walked down the steps, Whitey began to speak.

"Thank you Lucas for coming. I like getting visitors like you. I love you Lucas." Whitey said to Lucas whole-heartedly.

"Thank you Whitey. I love you too. I'll be back tomorrow to see you alright?" Lucas said as Whitey nodded.

Lucas waved goodbye to Whitey as he pulled out of the driveway.

**~The Next Day~**

**~Lucas and Nathan~**

"Hey Nate, wanna come somewhere with me today?" Lucas said as he was on the phone with Nathan.

"Yeah, sure man, where are we going?" Nathan asked curiously.

"You'll have to find out." Lucas said.

Nathan came to Lucas's house. He stayed and talked to Peyton and to see Sawyer, then Lucas and Nathan left.

"So dude where are we going?" Nathan asked Lucas again.

"Hold on Nate, we're almost there." Lucas said.

"Oh wait, I know where we're going, we're going to Whitey's house aren't we?" Nathan asked.

"Yep." Lucas replied.

They pulled into the driveway and went up to the front door. They knocked on the door and nobody answered. They turned the doorknob and the door was unlocked.

"Whitey?" Lucas said curious to where Whitey was.

"You look over there and I'll look of here?" Lucas spoke to Nathan.

"Alright man." Nathan replied.

Lucas searched his half of the house. He was in the kitchen when he heard a big thud.

"Nate? You alright?" Lucas questioned.

"Luke!" Nathan yelled.

Lucas ran into the room where Nathan was on his knees beside a bed. Whitey was laying in the bed. Still. Lucas looked over Whitey and put his ear to his chest. No heart beat. Lucas dropped to his knees beside Nathan. He had Whitey's hand in his and started to cry. Nathan started to cry along with Luke. Whitey had passed away...


	11. Chapter 11

**~Lucas and Nathan~**

"He's gone Nate. Whitey he's gone." Lucas spoke to his brother as they sat in the floor together.

"I know man. It's not far. Why Whitey?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know Nate. I ask myself that question everyday except I say, why Keith?" Lucas responded.

Lucas looked over at Nathan who had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It's not far." Lucas said.

"No, no it's not." Nathan spoke.

"What should we do?" Lucas asked.

"I guess we call the funeral home, but I think we need to call the girls first, though." Nathan said.

"Yeah.." Lucas replied.

**~Haley~**

Haley looked down at her phone and saw Nathan's picture and smiled.

"Hey sweetie." Haley spoke.

"Hales, I got something to tell you." Nathan said.

Haley knew something was wrong with Nathan when she heard the tone of his voice and his voice crackling when he talked. Nathan usually only had that sound when he'd been crying though. Why would he be crying? He was with Lucas. Had Lucas collapsed?

"What is it?" Haley asked nervously.

"Hales, Whitey passed away. Luke and me came over here to see him. Haley, Whitey is gone." Nathan said to Haley.

"What?" Haley said as she started to get teary-eyed.

"We came in and he was in his bed. He passed away in his sleep Hales." Nathan replied.

"Oh my goodness. Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"I'll be okay eventually. I'm worried about Luke though Hales. Whitey was like Lucas's granddad." Nathan responded.

"Yeah, Luke was so close to him." Haley spoke.

"Well Hales, I'm gonna go. I need to find out what we're gonna do. I love you Haley James Scott. Always and Forever." Nathan said.

"I love you too Nathan. Always and forever." Haley relied.

Haley pushed the end call button and sat on the couch.

"Whitey is gone." Haley whispered to herself.

It took Haley only a few minutes til she buried her face in her hands and wept.

"What's wrong mom?" Jamie asked.

Haley turned around to see Jamie standing at the end of the staircase. She wiped the falling tears off of her face and looked at her confused son.

"Come here Jamie." Haley said as she motioned her hand.

Jamie came over to the couch and Haley patted her lap and Jamie sat on it.

"Jamie, I know you might not remember this person, but do you remember your daddy's high school basketball coach? You've seen him a few times. His name is Whitey Durham." Haley slowly spoke making sure Jamie was getting all the information.

"Yeah, I remember him." Jamie responded.

"Well, he passed away this morning. Uncle Lucas and your dad found him in his home. One thing Coach Durham always wanted before he died, though was that he wanted to be able to win a state championship and to see us grow up into adults. He told your Uncle Lucas that once." Haley told her son.

"He sounds like a good man." Jamie said.

"He was. He was one of the funniest and nicest guys I've ever met even if he did get angry at me sometimes," Haley said, "now why don't you go upstairs and play your video games."

"Okay mom," Jamie replied as he kissed his mother, who he could tell was sad about Whitey, "I love you."

"I love you too buddy." Haley said as she watched her son run upstairs.

Once Jamie got upstairs she began to cry again.

**~Peyton~**

"Hey Peyton." Lucas said as he was crying.

"Luke? Is that you? What's wrong?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Peyton, it's Whitey. Whitey is gone. He passed away this morning in his sleep." Lucas told his wife.

"What? Whitey?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah Peyton." Lucas spoke.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay Luke? I know how much he meant to you." Peyton asked.

"I'll be okay. It's going to take a while. A long while." Lucas replied.

"I know baby. You'll get through this, I know it. But I'm going to go. Sawyer is wanting to go outside." Peyton told Lucas.

"Alright baby. I love you Peyton Sawyer." Lucas told her.

"I love you too Lucas Scott." Peyton said as she hung up the phone, kissed the top of her daughter's head, grabbed her hand, and walked outside.

Peyton sat on the swing while she watched Sawyer ride her bike. Then she thought, Brooke. Does Brooke know about Coach Durham? Peyton took the phone out of her jacket and dialed Brooke's number. It rang 3 times before Brooke picked up the phone.

"Hey Peyton." Brooke said in a enthused voice, glad to hear from her best friend.

"Hey B. Davis." Peyton said in a less enthused voice, implying to Brooke that there was something wrong.

"What's wrong P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Coach Durham passed away this morning." Peyton replied.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Luke and Nate found him in his room." Peyton told Brooke.

"Oh my gosh. Are they okay? Lucas and Nathan loved Whitey." Brooke asked.

"They are dealing with it pretty good considering the circumstances." Peyton said.

"Well, we're on our way home now from the honeymoon and should be there tomorrow. I don't want to be away from home any longer. I don't want to miss the funeral either." Brooke replied.

"Yeah. I will see you tomorrow okay, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, you will. I love you P. Sawyer." Brooke spoke.

"I love you too B. Davis." Peyton replied.

Peyton ended the call and watched her little girl laugh and smile as she was riding her bike. Peyton was kind of glad Sawyer wasn't old enough to understand what was going on right now. This was alot to handle in a day. It was alot more to handle if you were Lucas and Nathan. Who were with Whitey for about 3 hours a day during high school and who won Whitey that state championship he wanted so badly.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Everybody~**

Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Jake all carried Whitey's wooden casket up to the site where Whitey would be buried. They carried it up the slope of the hill and sat it down gentley on the ground. They all stood beside who they attended with and then the preacher began to speak.

"Whitey Durham was a kind, funny, and generous man. Whitey loved one thing his whole entire life.. basketball. His former basketball players are here today and they wanted to say a few words, boys?" The preacher spoke.

Lucas walked up to speak to everyone first.

"Whitey Durham. Alot of things come to mind when I hear that name. Guidance, Coach, Basketball. Whitey Durham was like a grandfather to me. He thought me a lot of things about life and what the future would be like as a teenager. Whitey was someone I looked up to while growing up. Whitey will never be forgotten by me, by the team, or any Tree Hill resident who enjoyed watching basketball. Whitey will always be with me, and with all of us." Lucas spoke in his sadened tone.

Next up, Nathan came to speak.

"Coach Durham was a funny man. I remember when I was in high school and Haley and me where in a rough spot in our marriage because she went on tour. Then, Haley came back and Whitey was basically forcing us to talk. He would give us both detention and then said 'Today, I'm going to allow talking.' Coach Durham helped us to talk. Coach Durham was a positive influence. I'm proud to say he was my coach. I'm proud to say, he was my coach when I won the state championship. Lucas is right, Whitey will always be with all of us." Nathan stepped away from the speaking platform and went to the side.

Jake and Skills then spoke about how Whitey helped them and how much of an impact Whitey had on their lives and how he helped them out.

Julian grabbed Brooke and hugged her since she was crying very hard. She knew she didn't have that connection like Nathan and Lucas, but she knew Coach Durham and she liked him. It had an effect on her as well. Peyton was the same way, crying. Haley held onto Nathan's arm and a little tear fell from her eye.

Once the preacher had said a prayer and concluded the funeral, people began to exit.

Nathan and Lucas were the last two in front of the casket. They had told their wives to go wait in the car and that they'll be there in a minute.

Nathan and Lucas didn't speak a word. They stared at the casket as if this were all a dream.

"We love you Whitey." Lucas said as he touched the casket.

Nathan nodded in agreement.

"We miss you Coach." Nathan said as he touched the casket too.

Nathan and Lucas's hands were sitting on the casket covered in flowers. They stepped away from the casket and began walking down the hill. They turned back around and looked back up, they still couldn't believe that their coach was gone from Tree Hill, no longer living in that little house in the middle of the woods and in the middle of nowhere.

"I sure am going to miss him." Nathan told Lucas.

"Me too little brother, me too." Lucas said as he gave Nathan a tap on the back for comfort.


	13. Chapter 13

It took all the residents of Tree Hill about a week to let their lives go back to normal, well semi-normal. They would always miss Whitey, of course, but they needed to move on, it's what Whitey would have wanted.

**~Brooke and Julian~**

Brooke wasn't feeling very good and she was laying down in her bed. Julian was gone this morning to meet with some people at the studio lot and he left her a note that said he would be back in a few hours. Brooke went into the bathroom and began to feel a little sick. She stood over the toilet and began to vomit. Then she thought to herself, what is wrong with me today? Suddenly, another thought came to her mind, I'm late. My period hasn't come. She took out a pregnancy test and then the results came up. Postive. Brooke began to freak out, she was told she was never going to be pregnant, but that was obviously wrong. This was one of the greatest moments of Brooke's life.

**~Nathan and Haley~**

"Hey dad!" Jamie said as he walked into Nathan and Haley's room.

"Hey Jame, what's up?" Nathan asked his son with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering, if we could maybe go to the rivercourt, maybe ask Uncle Lucas if he wanted to go." Jamie mentioned the idea to his dad.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea. Let me give him a call and I'll ask if he will be able to come. If he can't, then you and me can go alright buddy?" Nathan replied.

"Sounds awesome Dad." Jamie responded.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at his son. Jamie was growing up so fast. It seemed just like yesterday he was a newborn but now he is about to begin his 8th grade year of school.

Nathan pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Luke's number.

_RING, RING, RING_

"Hello?" Lucas answered.

"Hey Luke." Nathan replied

"What's up little brother?"

"Not much, Jamie wanted to know if you wanted to come to the rivercourt with us later and shoot around." Nathan asked.

"Yeah Nate, tell him I'll be there. Can't wait." Luke replied.

"Alright, we'll see you at about 4?"

"Sounds great." Nate responded.

"I'll see you guys later, love you guys." Luke spoke.

"Love you too Luke. Bye." Nathan said as he ended the call.

"Jamie Scott!" Nathan yelled.

"Yeah dad?" Jamie questioned as he peeked his head in the doorway.

"Luke is gonna meet us at the Rivercourt in a few hours, alright?"

"Alright dad!" Jamie replied in an excited tone.

Nathan finished putting away his clothes in the closest and walked downstairs to find Haley in the living room on the couch.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing here all alone?" Nathan whispered in her ear.

Haley couldn't help but smile.

"I was just sitting here watching Lydia." Haley replied.

Nathan looked down on the floor to see his little girl crawling around to get her toys. He went around the couch and scooped Lydia up in his arms. He tossed her in the air and then sat beside Haley on the couch and put Lydia in his lap. Haley laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan put his arm on Lydia and his other one around Haley.

"My two favorite girls." Nathan spoke as he kissed Haley's head and then Lydia's.


	14. Chapter 14

~Scotts~

"Hey Peyton, I'm gonna go hang out with Jamie and Nate at the Rivercourt, alright?" Lucas told his wife.

"Alright, have fun!" Peyton replied.

"I will." Lucas said as he kissed his wife goodbye.

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer Scott."

Lucas went to get into his car and put his basketball in the passenger seat. It only took him a few minutes to get to the Rivercourt. When he parked his car beside it, Nathan and Jamie were pulling up right beside him.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie exclaimed as he got out of the passenger seat of Nathan's Land Rover.

"Jamie Scott!" Lucas replied as he stood by his car.

Lucas walked around the car to get his basketball and Jamie stood beside him.

"I'm glad you could come play with us Uncle Lucas." Jamie told him.

"Me too Jame." Lucas replied.

Jamie always said something to make everybody's day alittle bit better.

**~Peyton~**

Peyton picked up her phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hello?" Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked hearing that sound in Brooke's voice as if she had been crying.

"Oh nothing's wrong, but Peyton I need to tell you something." Brooke replied.

"What is it?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Peyton, I'm pregnant." Brooke said excitedly.

"What? I thought the doctors said you couldn't get pregnant!" Peyton said confused but excited for her best friend.

"I guess I can because I took the test and it said positive. I haven't told Julian yet, so don't say anything. I'm going to go to the doctor after I tell Julian to make sure." Brooke responded.

"That's great Brooke!" Peyton spoke excitedly for her best friend.

"Thank Peyton, hey you wanna go and hang out today?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Where do you wanna go? How about we just go around town. Just visit some old places." Peyton replied.

"Sounds great. How about we meet at the cafe in about 25 minutes?" Brooke asked.

"Alright, see ya then B. Davis!" Peyton said while she hung up the phone.

Peyton was so excited to see that her best friend might be pregnant. She always knew Brooke had wanted that, and when she was told she was never going to have that, it broke her heart. She loved seeing her friend happy again. She was also so excited to be able to hang out with her again. Almost every important or fun moment in her life involved Brooke.

~25 minutes later~

**~Brooke & Peyton~**

Brooke was sitting on one of the bar stools at Karen's Cafe waiting for Peyton to arrive. She was talking to Haley. She asked Haley if she wanted to come along with Peyton and her, but she had to stay at the cafe. Then, Peyton walked through the cafe doors.

"Finally!" Brooke said as she got off the barstool and hugged Peyton.

"What are you talking about? I'm right on time!" Peyton joked around.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Brooke asked.

"Yep, let's go. See ya later Hales!" Peyton said walking out the door.

"Bye guys! Hope you have fun!" Haley replied as she watched them walk out.

"So where are we going first?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not sure, where do you want to go?" Brooke asked.

"How about we go and visit our old homes." Peyton replied.

"Sounds like fun, let's go." Brooke responded while they got into Peyton's comet.

"I'm really glad you didn't sell this car. I feel like it's the only thing we have connecting us to our high school lives." Brooke spoke.

"Yeah, I love this car. So does Luke. He is constantly looking at it to see if he needs to change anything." Peyton replied.

Brooke laughed. This was something she loved. Just being able to have a conversation with Peyton about anything. That's why they were such great friends because they could talk about anything and everything all day.

It took them about 15 minutes to arrive at Peyton's old house from high school. It still had the same color bricks and everything. Peyton looked in the yard, there was a for sale sign. She walked up on the porch and touched the brick columns. Then she turned the door knob. The house was unlocked. She turned around and looked at Brooke with a smile on her face.

"Come on," Peyton spoke excitedly, "we're going in!"

Brooke jumped out the car and quickly went up to the house and walked inside with Peyton. They closed the door behind them and they walked around the house. They really wanted to go upstairs, so they did. They walked up the long staircase into Peyton's room. When they walked in, it was the same way Peyton had left it. Everything the same color and things still painted on the walls.

"I guess someone really liked it and didn't want to paint over it." Brooke told her.

"I guess so." Peyton replied.

The girls walked down stairs and they went to open the door to go back out to the car, but the door was locked and they couldn't get out. The girls both looked at each other.

"You have got to be kidding me." They both said in unison after they both tried to open the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Peyton & Brooke~**

Brooke and Peyton had been locked in the house for about 10 minutes and they were sitting on the hardwood floors. Peyton kept looking around at her surroundings. She then looked at the stairs.

"I remember on prom night when we both got thrown down those stairs." Peyton said to Brooke.

"I do too. That crazy psycho Derek." Brooke responded.

Peyton laughed. Then she looked over at Brooke.

"I remember the good times when we shared a room together." Brooke told Peyton.

"Me too. That was so much fun. We were both so excited." Peyton replied.

"Yeah we were." Brooke said thinking about them in high school.

"We also had some pretty intense moments in that room too." Peyton responded thinking about Brooke and Peyton's fights.

Brooke and Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"Like the time I slapped you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, like the time you slapped me." Peyton said laughing.

Brooke stopped and thought about something and she started to run upstairs.

"Brooke! Where are you going?" Peyton said as she jumped up and followed Brooke.

Brooke went into Peyton's old room again and opened the closet doors to see that their lists were still in the closet. Peyton walked in the room and saw that Brooke had found their lists.

"They're still here." Peyton said while touching the doors.

"I know!" Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton and Brooke definetly thought that by now they would be painted over.

"It's still here P. Sawyer, " Brooke spoke, "it's all still here."

"I know." Peyton said as she put her arm around Brooke.

They both walked down the stairs and they both sat at the bottom.

"We've had alot of good memories here B. Davis." Peyton told her.

"Yeah, we have." Brooke said smiling.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Peyton got up and looked through the hole. She looked at Brooke.

"It's Lucas!" Peyton exclaimed and walked back over to the stairs beside Brooke and hugged her.

Lucas turned the knob and entered the house, but let the door shut behind him. Brooke walked over to the knob and was trying to turn it but it was still locked like the last time. Brooke and Peyton both looked at a once smiling Lucas, but now his smile faded.

"Oops." Lucas said to both of the girls with a not-so-pleased look on their face.

Brooke slid down the door and sat there in front of it.

"We're never going to get out of here!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, chill out okay? Everything will be alright." Peyton said walking over to Brooke and sat down beside her.

"Who am I kidding," Peyton exclaimed, "we're never going to get out of here!"


	16. Chapter 16

**~Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas~**

"Okay, both of you just need to calm down. I'm sure we'll all get out of here soon." Lucas said trying to assure them they would get out soon.

"How did you even know we were here?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't. I was driving down the street and saw Peyton's car parked out front. I wanted to come and see why she was here." Lucas replied.

"We came here because we just wanted to see it all again." Peyton told Lucas.

Lucas sat down beside Peyton and they all 3 looked around the house.

"Wait, does either of you have your cell phone?" Lucas asked the girls.

They felt around in their pockets and in their jackets.

"Nope." Peyton said.

"Me either. Mine is in the car." Brooke replied.

"Well there goes that idea." Lucas spoke as he leaned his head against the wall.

"Wait where is your cell phone? Don't you usually have it on you like 24/7 since you're an author and everything?" Brooke asked him.

"Usually I do. It's been messing up alot lately and I leave it in the car alot now since it isn't working." Lucas responded.

"This is great, just great." Brooke started to say as she got up and starting pacing.

"We're all going to die in Peyton's old house. We are going to starve to death and we're going to die here in the floor together. Then everyone will say oh how did they die and people can't say something exciting like oh they died from jumping off a cliff, or they died from bungee jumping. We'll be known as the people who died because we wanted to come look inside a house one last time!" Brooke exclaimed to them both.

"Brooke sit down." Peyton told Brooke as she patted the spot next to her.

"We aren't going to die, someone will come, eventually." Lucas spoke as he leaned over to look at Brooke.

"Exactly eventually! Eventually may be in 3 days for all we know." Brooke snapped back.

"You're being a little dramatic don't you think?" Lucas argued with Brooke.

"Stop it!" Peyton exclaimed. She was tired of hearing them argue.

"Brooke, go sit over there." Peyton pointed to the left corner of the room.

"What?" Brooke questioned.

"Go." Peyton replied.

Peyton and Lucas watched Brooke go and sit in the corner. A smirk appeared on Lucas's face.

"What are you laughing about? You get to go sit over there." Peyton replied with a smile as she pointed to the corner in the right side of the room.

Brooke smirked as Lucas walked over to the corner.

"You two are being so childish. Sit there and don't say a word." Peyton told them in her motherly voice.

"But-" Brooke and Lucas started to say before they were cut off by Peyton.

She put a finger over her lips.

"Shhh. Not a word." She replied as she leaned her head back on the door and was enjoying the silence in the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Haley and Nathan~**

Nathan and Jamie walked in the front door of their house and then they found Haley in the living room folding laundry.

"Hey you guys. How was the rivercourt?" Haley asked with a smile on her face.

"It was great! We had a great time with Uncle Lucas." Jamie replied excitedly.

"Good! I'm glad you have fun. Now, do upstairs and take a shower and get ready for dinner." Haley said as she stood up and then her and Nathan watched him go upstairs.

"So what have you been doing today Haley James?" Nathan asked and then kissed his wife.

"I have been cleaning up the house and playing with Lydia." Haley told him as she started walking around the house and putting the kids clothes in their rooms and then put her and Nathan's clothes in their room. Haley sat down on the bed and then she looked at Nathan.

"Have you heard from Brooke or Peyton today?" Haley asked him.

"No, I don't think Peyton called Luke either while we were at the Rivercourt." Nathan replied.

"Huh, I wonder what's going on with those two." Haley said.

"I don't know. They are probably just hanging out and haven't thought about calling.

"I guess so." Haley replied.

"So you been working on any new music lately?" Nathan asked.

"No, just been playing alittle bit. Nothing serious." Haley told him.

"Well alittle bit can turn into something great." Nathan spoke as he looked down at her.

"You're right." Haley replied as she kissed him and then she went into the kitchen.

"So what are we eating tonight?" Nathan asked as he put the laundry basket in the living room into the laundry room.

"I'm not sure, but I did want to see what you thought about getting everybody back over here to eat maybe in a few days."

"Sounds good to me." Nathan replied.

"Alright, now for tonight, lets see what we have in here," Haley said as she opened the refridgerator, "we have chicken and steak."

"Chicken sounds pretty good. Maybe we can cook steak when everyone comes over." Nathan told her.

"That's a good idea. Let's do that." Haley said as she got out the chicken and then went over to her huge pantry and walked inside of it.

She looked around and was looking at something she could make for a "side dish".

"What do we have Hales?" Nathan asked looking at her.

"We have macaroni and cheese. Which is what I'm wanting." Haley told him.

"Then get it out and we'll eat it." Nathan replied and opened the package of chicken.

Haley walked over to one of the cabinets and got one of her pots out of it. She filled it up with water and then she put it on the stove. After she did that, she walked over and helped Nathan put seasoning on the chicken, so he could go and grill. They finished and then Nathan started walking toward glass door leading out to the backyard. Haley followed him so she could open the door. She opened the door and then she hit his butt when he walked out. He looked back at her and grinned. She laughed and then went back in the kitchen to continue cooking the macaroni.

"Whatcha cooking momma?" Jamie asked as he ran into the kitchen and stood beside Haley.

"Macaroni and Cheese!" Haley said excitedly.

"I love macaroni!" Jamie replied and then looked at Haley, "can I help you mom?"

"Sure you can. I'll call you in here once it's ready for the cheese and you can put it in there and stir it." Haley told him.

"Awesome." Jamie said and then he went into the living room.

Haley stood in the kitchen and about 10 minutes later, the macaroni was finished.

"Jamie! It's done!" Haley yelled and then Jamie came running.

"Alright." Jamie said as she put the cheese in the pot and then he started stirring it.

Haley watched him and then went outside.

"Is it almost done?" Haley asked as she walked toward Nathan.

"It is now." Nathan told her as he put the chicken in a pan and then he turned off the grill and then carried the pan inside the house. He put it on the counter and then looked at the macaroni.

"That looks really good Jam." Nathan said as he looked at the macaroni.

"I think so too." Jamie agreed.

"Alright let's eat." Haley said as she put Lydia in the high chair and they all fixed their plates.


End file.
